happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 19: Small Talk
About 5Km from Emperor Land... While Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik were travelling to Nueva Adélie, Mumble was thinking about what Erik had said to him, and felt that Erik was right about it. And also, Mumble was going in a completely different direction, toward the old Adélie Land in hopes that Erik and the others wouldn't find him. Mumble soon got bored just walking and thought up a song in his head: “All I need's a little love in my life All I need's a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Yeah... Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one Tear me apart and then some How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh) I try to run away but your eyes Tell me to stay, oh why, Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh) It seems like we've been losing control Somebody tell me I'm not alone When I said All I need's a little love in my life All I need's a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Maybe some part of you just hates me You pick me up and play me How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh) One time tell me you need me tonight To make it easy, you lie And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh) It seems like we've been losing control Somebody tell me I'm not alone When I say All I need's a little love in my life All I need's a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Whoa oh, whoa oh Me and my broken heart Whoa oh, whoa oh Me and my broken Yeah, yeah, yeah (Me and my broken, broken heart) Yeah, yeah, yeah How do we call this? It's just me It's just me It's just me Me and my broken heart All I need's a little love in my life All I need's a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart” Just as he finished the song, he made it to the old Adélie Land, and it was just like Ramon said it was, it was a real wreck. It looked as though an iceberg hit the place and crumpled it up, there were jagged spikes, deep caverns, and the safest route was along a weak bridge. Meanwhile, About 10m from the coast of the old Adélie Land.... Amongst a volume of tiny Krill, one named Will had hopes of becoming more than just a small speck with little significance. “But Will, it's so dangerous out there with all kinds of creatures ready to eat us.” Another krill, named Bill protested in hopes that Will would stay, but to no avail. “Sorry Bill, but I'm going whether you like it or not.” Will shot back, before swimming slowly away from the heard, with Bill soon following. Eventually (lets say, 10 minutes), they reached the nearest shore in hopes of finding at least something that had significance, before finding something that stood out, a very odd looking penguin. Meanwhile, about 3m from Bill and Will... Mumble soon reached the shore of the wrecked place, and with nothing to do, decided to talk to himself (or at least he thinks that). “I guess... Erik was right, I am just a worthless penguin, what should I do now? Just stand here until something finds me?” Mumble said depressively, before he heard a faint nose. “Hello, is... anyone there?” Mumble asked. Meanwhile, about 2m from Mumble... Bill and Will looked at the penguin, it looked very depressed, with was backed up when he was talking to himself, prompting Will to talk (well, shout.) “Um, hello there... penguin, why are you sad?” Will said, mentally face-palming as they got no response from the penguin. “Is this really necessary” Bill asked “Yes it is, I'm just curious.” Will answered, before shouting again. “Hello? Can you hear us there?” This time the penguin shot up and looked around. “Hello? Is... anyone there?” He asked, prompting Will to say “Hello there, um, are you okay there.” as they ran up to the penguin. “Down here penguin.” This time the penguin looked down to see them, before reaching out his flipper so that Bill and Will could climb on. “Can you not bother me right now, I'm kinda in a depressed mood.” “But why?” “(Sigh) Well, my son doesn't love me because of my differences, and he's right when he said that I should go away form the others.” “(Gasp) A son can't do that, why did he say that?” “Well, he doesn't know much about how I saved the penguin nation from starvation, and my life has been hard, so...” “You shouldn't be like this you know, you should be more uplifting and tell your son hoe you feel...” Will said, before noticing the penguin's eyes “...Who are you anyway?” “My name's Mumble, what's yours?” “My name's Will, and here's Bill. Say, we know you, you're that penguin that brought back the fish. It's been nice talking with you, we'll see you later I hope.” Will said, before Mumble brought them back to the ground and walked away. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions